Jelouse Uchiah
by gaaras destine
Summary: A heart stopper sakura & kiba story please read! needs reviews to contiue story! rated M to be safe.
1. it starts!

Sorry if this fan fic sucks it's my first review please

**Sorry if this fan fic sucks it's my first review please!**

"Sakura! Sakura!" Saskaue yelled. Sakura waved the other way and Saskaue stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura stood under a cherry tree and Kiba appeared. Saskaue hid behind the tree and listened. "Sorry I'm late, but Akamaru wouldn't leave me alone. Any way too many people are around so meet me here at 8pm tonight ok?" Kiba said.

"Ok," Sakura replied and they both ran off. Hmm Saskaue thought. "I'll come back tonight!" and he ran off home.

RING RING Saskaues alarm rang for 7:30pm he switched it off and ran to the cherry tree in the park. He jumped in the tree and waited. Kiba showed up without his jacket and Akamaru. A few minutes later Sakura arrived but in a hot dress and boots. Saskaue thought "Oh NO!"

"Hi Kiba," Sakura said playfully

"Um h-hi, wow you look hot I mean nice," Kiba stuttered "well um yeah I just wanted to ask are you single?"

"um no," Sakura said

"Cummon hes asking you out girl! You've crushed on him for like 2 months now go for it!" Sakuras inner said.

"Oh good well um…how do I…" Kiba started "oh hell!" and he grasped Sakura by her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Saskaue bit his lip and kept listening.

**Hope you like it new chapters coming soon! Review please!**


	2. LOVE strikes again

Hoped you liked the first chapter

**Hoped you liked the first chapter.**

Finally the kiss ended. "Yes I will!" Sakura said. "Come back to my place my parents are on a mission and wont be back for a few months." And they left.

Saskaue leapt down the tree and sped to Sakura's house. (more like a 8 story mansion)

When Sakura and Kiba arrived Sakura led Kiba to her room on the top floor. Saskaue looked through the open window. Kiba pushed Sakura onto her bed.

He inched his face close to hers and kissed her. She pulled him down onto her bed. Kiba got up and took off his shirt. Sakura slipped off her dress. They fondled each other for a while and Saskaue decided he had seen enough and went off.

The next morning Kiba and Sakura woke up in Sakura's bed nude. Kiba jumped up and put his cloths back on. Sakura did the same. They kissed each other and went out side to find Negi, Saskaue, Naruto, Tenten and Hinata at the door.

"oh hi guys!" Sakura said. "Lets go!"

"To the movies!" Naruto yelled, "Where seeing a romance."

"Hmph," Saskaue groaned.

"eh whats wrong with him!" Kiba asked Negi.


	3. Sakura Battel

Well here we go with chapter 2

**Well here we go with chapter 2!**

Once they were at the movies Sakura bought the tickets. "Here you are guys, tickets to 'A Love Luster." Sakura said. They went into theater 14. Saskaue sat next to Sakura and she sat next to Kiba. In the next row Tenten sat next to Negi and he sat next to Hinata who sat next to Naruto.

Halfway thought the movie Hinata was in Narutos arms, Negi was cuddling Tenten, Kiba was holding Sakura who was kissing him and Saskaue sat with disgust and jealousy formed into a grumpy pout. 

At the end of the movie Saskaue pulled Sakura aside and kissed her. "HEY!" Sakura shouted and pushed Saskaue away and walked over to Kiba who put his arm around her and glared at Saskaue. Tenten said "hey Hinata, Sakura wanna go shopping?" Hinata looked at Naruto and he nodded.

"I'll come!" Hinata said. Kiba nodded at Sakura and said,

"yeah Saskaue, Naruto, Negi wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"OK!" Naruto and Negi said enthusiastically.

"Fine," Saskaue said grumpily. He was still pissed that he lost his girl. Kiba smiled.


	4. How did it go?

Ok

**Ok!**

The girls arrived at the mall. "So spill, how did the movie go?" Sakura smirked

"Well um we kissed, and he wants me to go to his toniht," Tenten said

"Nice move!" Sakura and Hinata said

"Same with me and Naruto but he's taking me to dinner at the raymon shop, then I'm going to his."

"That'a girl Hinata!" Sakura said

"Yeah good girl!" Tenten said.

"Ok now Sakura how'd you and Saskaue go?" Tenten said.

"Awsome!" she lied "I'm going to his tonight."

"Sweet and Spicy, way ta go girl you'll break some hearts!" Hinata said as the walked into SUPRE.

Meanwhile at the shushi bar Kiba asked Naruto "How did it go?"

"Great, my plan is working!" Naruto said. 


	5. the fun begins

He he

**He he!**

"What plan?" they all said except for Saskaue who was sulking in the corner.

"Well I said I would take her for raymon but instead I'm gonna take her to the sea weed skulp!"

"WOW that'll win her for sure," they said

"Well I invited Tenten over for some fun," Negi said.

"Olala!" they all said

"I went alone," Kiba lied thinking of his night with Sakura

"It went great with Sakura shes coming over tonight," Saskaue lied plainly.

"Whew," Kiba thought "We can still have fun with nobody knowing."

Everyone left at 6pm and went off. Saskaue followed Kiba again to Sakuras house and again watched throught the window. "I wish that was me instead of Kiba," Saskaue said out loud! 

"SASKAUE!" Sakura screamed, "GO! NOW! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU, YOU…your jelouse!"

"no!" he protested

"yes!"

"NO"

"Yes now go!" and Sakura slamed her window shut and continued with Kiba.

Saskaue sighed and went home.

DING DONG! Negi answered the door. "Good you're here, come to my room I've got a double bed. Tenten and Negi striped and jumped on the bed.

Naruto had picked up Hinata and taken her to the Sea Weed Skulp. She hugged him till he was blue. They finished their desert and went to Narutos.


	6. Just too clear

Just to clear this

**Just to clear this**

Sakura

Age: 16

Current Boyfriend: Kiba

Kiba

Age: 16

Current Girlfriend: Sakura

Tenten

Age: 17

Current Boyfriend: Negi

Negi

Age: 17

Current Girlfriend: Tenten

Saskaue

Age: 16

Current Girlfriend: Nobody 

Naruto

Age: 16

Current Girlfriend: Hinata

Hinata

Age: 16

Current Boyfriend: Naruto 


	7. Forever bound love

Review please

Review please!

As Kiba and Sakura lay in bed Kiba gave Sakura a box. "Open it." Kiba said and Sakura opened the box. She held up a choker necklace with a silver cherry blossom saying 'Me' on it. "I have one too here it is," and Kiba held up a silver necklace with a tree saying 'And You' "Me and You aw thank you," Sakura said and kissed Kiba. "I seriously like you Kiba," Sakura whispered, "I love it."

"I really like you too," Kiba said, "Our love is bound forever in these necklaces." Kiba cut a lock of hair off and opened Sakura's flower and put it in. Sakura got the idea and did the same to Kiba's.

Hinata and Naruto woke up. "Shit is that the time I've gotta go!" Hinata exclaimed and jumped out of Narutos bed and put her clothes on and hugged Naruto who kissed her back and ran home. "Hinata!" her father yelled as she walked through the door, "Where were you!"

"Having a great time!" She blabbed

"WHAT!" her father screamed.

"I can't lie to you anymore; I'm in love with Naruto." She Shrieked.

"You-"her father said.

"Fuck Off Bastered!" 

"Excuse me!"

"Fuck Off! You can't stop my love!" Hinata shrieked and ran to her room. She packed all her things up in bags and ran to Naruto's. 


	8. MISSING

"Naruto

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto said,

"I ran away, my father won't accept the fact I like you and…" She started

"Say no more this is my apartment and of course you can! Come on up!" Naruto interrupted. Hinata grabbed her bags and ran up to Narutos apartment. "Hey wanna get some raymon Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Love too!" Naruto exclaimed

"Cool I've got my dads wallet, LETS GO!" Hinata exclaimed and she dragged Naruto out the door.

Sakura and Kiba got up and got dressed. "I've gotta train today," Sakura said, "Wanna come?"

"You bet I would!" Kiba replied.

"Cool the whole gang will be there!" Sakura said as she packed some shurikins in her bag.

**I need reviews if you wanna here next chappie!**


	9. UH OH!

When Sakura and Kiba arrived at training everyone looked tired

When Sakura and Kiba arrived at training everyone looked tired. "We can do this another day if you guys want?" Saskaue asked

"No we'll be ok," everyone said and they split up into pairs.

"Ok Sakura you go with Saskaue, Kiba you can train with akamaru, Hinata you are with Naruto and I'll go with Negi," Tenten announced. 

Saskaue grabbed Sakura and dragged her into the forest. "LET ME GO!" Sakura demanded. "Just listen!" Saskaue snapped, "I'm sorry for calling you weak and spying on you…I…like you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you were with Kiba."

"Doubt it!" Sakura replied and tried to break free from his grip, "ARGH! Kiba HELP ME!" Sakura cried but Saskaue wacked his hand over her mouth. Tears ran down her face, she was crying. "Sakura!" Kiba whaled as he saw her.

"RRR you girl stealer!" Saskaue yelled.

"No you had your chance when she still liked you but all you did was abuse her!" Kiba yelled back. Sakuras head droped she was unconscious.

"Fine well battle, last one standing gets her!" Sakaue said evily.


	10. authors not please read!

Hi authors note

**Hi authors note. I'm really busy with exams so I'll update in a few days or so. Sorry about that.**


	11. Muhahahahahahahahaha

Hi sorry I haven't updated in ages

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in ages as i said in my note i was busy with exams.**

**Well here we go!**

"No Sakuras not a trophy!" Kiba snapped.

"Aw is the wittle Kwiba scawed?" Sasuke mocked only to be punched in the face by wait "GAARA!" thaey all exclaimed

"Yes, cant i come and save my little blossom?" Gaara said flashing a small smile at Sakura.

"NO!" Sasuke and Kiba yelled, "She's mine! Yours?! NO WAY!" and they pounce at each other. While Sasuke and Kiba we in their little cat fight Akamaru, Gaara and Sakura sat there stairing.

"You OK?" Gaara asked Sakura

"Yeah im fine thanks Soooooo much for punching that mother fucking bastered in the face i hope it nocked some sense into him," Sakura said

"Yeah me to, why'd you choose Kiba not Sasuke?" Gaara asked expecting a slap in the face. Sakura raised her hand then let it drop to her side.

"Wel...

**Muhahahahahahaha see in the next chappie**


	12. A broken Heart a broken jaw whats next?

**Hey all my fans i need ideas really badly so r&r**

_(Recap)  
"Yeah me to, why'd you choose Kiba not Sasuke? " Gaara asked expecting a slap in the face. Sakura raised her hand and then let it drop to her side._

"Well I got tired of Sasuke calling me weak and well Kiba's so kind. He always tells me things nicely not like SOMEONE I KNOW!" Sakura yelled in Sasukes direction. Gaara let a small chuckel out as the two had resorted to a girly slap fight.

Sakura jumped in the middle just as Sasuke threw a punch at Kiba. CRACK! It hit Sakuras jaw and broke it. She fell to the ground. Kiba touched her jaw. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTERED YOU BROKE HER JAW!" Kiba yelled and picked her up and ran to Tusandes office.

"Lady Tsunade Sakuras here!" Shinzues voice chimed trying not to sound concerend,.

"Come in!" Tusande replied and the door opened, "Kiba dear lord what happened!"

"Sasuke punched her in the jaw trying to get me and-" Kiba started but Tusande cut him off.

"A broken jaw i see." and her hand glowed blue and she placed it on Sakuras jaw. Sakura flinched a bit then Tusande removed her hand, "she'll be fine now she just needs rest Sakura you and Kiba go home you need rest." Tusande smiled and they walked off.


End file.
